kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Vasara
Vasara is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with black/grey hair, brown eyes, very detailed purple armor and a tiara with a white third eye in it. He has pointy ears and two horns on the sides of his head. His armor has a few eyes on it that seem to be blinking at random intervalls. Vasara is the Demon God of the Dark Thunder Cloud, who was once the Commander of Ozunu-sama's five Guardian Warrior Force. Back in Ozunu's days, the cold and calculating Vasara joined Ozunu's forces to eliminate evils to save mankind. Yet, Vasara later put some thought into it and came to the conclusion that humanity was actually the source of all evils. This drastically changed his opinion about mankind and thus he decided that in order to completely annihilate all evils he needed to destroy humanity. It didn't work out well for him and thus Vasara was sealed away. This is situation similar yet different to Zenki's, as the Red Lord got sealed up because of his restlessness in a peaceful world (as no more Evil Seeds were available). When Vasara was freed when the seal that bound him was broken, he still sought to destroy mankind once again, as he continued to deem humanity as the source of all evil, which needs to be annihilated. It should also be noted, that while his first appearance in the manga shows him as an enemy of Zenki and his friends, because of the aforementioned reasons, this changes in volume 12. Vasara becomes an ally when he saves Chiaki from a foes' attack and joins forces with Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and a feral human boy. From this point Vasara becomes one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits and has changed his ways. Vasara wasn't aggressive to begin with, yet only person who can match his power is Goki in his strongest form. Not only is Goki the only Guardian Warrior entrusted with ability to seal Vasara away, should the latter cause any trouble in the far future, it also shows that Ozunu really trusted Goki back in his days. Manga 8th Manga Vasara first appears in the coverart of the eight issue of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. He is depicted in a scene that shows him and Ultimate Demon God Zenki facing each other before a dramatic fight. In the issue itself, Chibi Zenki has a nightmare of Vasara ripping Demon God Zenki's tiara apart. Chiaki passes by and notices Chibi Zenki turning around in his sleep, which causes her to get worried about him. She then gently pokes his shoulder, but Chibi Zenki wakes up, rises and furiously screams at her. Later in the issue, Ultimate Demon God Zenki and Chiaki defeat a Karuma Beast, but the real Vasara shows up, makes fun of Zenki and then uses a whole bunch of Karuma Seeds to transform the people of Guardian Village into Karuma Beasts. Vasara then runs off and proceeds to eat the Karuma Beasts, thus killing the posessed humans. This enrages Chiaki and her friends, causing a fight between Zenki and Vasara, which Zenki looses. 9th Manga Now Goki joins the fight, but Zenki and Goki still can't beat Vasara. Vasara is generous and seperates the Karuma Seeds and remaining humans, wanting them not to interfere with his fight against Zenki and Goki. The fight continues and Goki is knocked out. When Zenki ends up almost losing, too, Chiaki gets worried and her friends encourage her to wish for Zenki's victory. Zenki transforms into his "Fourth Form" and blasts off, punching Vasara with so much force, that Vasara ends up enchased in the moons surface. Anime Vasara doesn't appear in the anime. Ingame Vasara appears in the third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, where he is a powerful boss that appears near the end of the game. Gallery (Manga) Volume 8 Vasara manga 4.png|Vasara stepping forth Vasara UG Zenki manga.png|Vasara laughing at Ultimate Demon God Zenki Volume 12 Vasara manga 2.png|Vasara looking over to Chiaki, Zenki and Goki Vasara manga 3.png|Vasara saving Chiaki from a Karuma Beast Vasara manga.png|Vasara in his Demon God form other Chibi-vasara fan art.png|Vasara in his Chibi form (only seen in the dev sketches) Zenki manga cover 8.png|Vasara facing off against Zenki in the coverart of volume 8 Vasara moon manga.png|Vasara is stuck in the moon's surface after Zenki punched him right through the whole moon (Volume 9) Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Vasara battle mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara as he appears in Battle Mode Vasara board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara walking around in Board Game Mode Category:Demon Gods Category:Neutral Category:Male